The Daughter of Hera
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Mi nombre es Alease, que se pronuncia exactamente igual que Alice. Ya se, esto no resuelve tus dudas, aquí va lo verdaderamente importante, soy hija de Hera. Ya sé, eso es imposible. Hera jamas engañaría a Zeus, ella es la diosa madre, diosa de la familia, la unión y el matrimonio. Tonterias, mi madre lo ha engañado con un mortal y de esa pequeña aventura nací yo.
1. Alease

Revisando mis historias, recorde que tenia esta, me habia olvidado por completo de ella y cuando la volvi a leer me dije "¡Hey puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡Hasta con el estilo de Rick Riordan!" y fue asi como me lance a hacerle un arreglo, un super arreglo, con una narrativa mas al estilo del libro uno de Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos (que acabo de volver a leer y volvio a enamorarme).

Y bien como toda autora de Fanfics, me veo en la obligacion de recordarles que esto es un Fanfic, no forma parte de la trama original del Universo de Percy Jackson, yo no gano nada al escribir mas que diversion y no escribo con animos de lucro, ningun personaje me pertenece, bueno, solo Alease como ya habran podido imaginar.

Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**Alease**

Creo que nadie pide ser un semidios. Yo no lo pedi, Percy Jackson no lo pidió, Jason tampoco y que de menos Annabeth, Nico o Bianca. Ninguno de ellos lo pidió, sin embargo lo son. Pero no solo son Semidioses, ellos y otros mas son verdaderos Heroes, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Pero claro, quien soy yo para decir todo esto, de seguro ya lo sabes, lo que no sabes es como es que yo se de todas las cosas que ellos han hecho.

Veras, mi nombre es Alease, que se pronuncia exactamente igual que Alice. Ya se, esto no resuelve tus dudas, aquí va lo verdaderamente importante, soy hija de Hera. Ya sé, eso es imposible. Hera jamas engañaría a Zeus, ella es la diosa madre, diosa de la familia, la unión y el matrimonio.

Tonterias, mi madre lo ha engañado con un mortal y de esa pequeña aventura nací yo. Mi madre no esta muy orgullosa de mi, de hecho esta avergonzada, por eso es que me ha puesto en una pequeña cabaña lo mas alejada posible de la civilización y el olimpo, la niebla cubre todo el lugar ocultándome de los monstruos, por lo tanto no se pelear, no se defenderme, todo lo que se hacer es partir verduritas, preparar comida deliciosa, tejer y toda clase de cosas propias del genero femenino. Madre es terriblemente sexista y aunque no lo admita ante nadie, me quiere… a su manera, pero me quiere.

Por eso en mi cumpleaños numero 8, en un intento de que no volviera a intentar escaparme me regalo unos ojos de pavorreal, un antifaz que al ponérmela puedo ver en vivo y a todo color lo que se me ocurra, si pienso en el olimpo, la mascara me muestra todo como si realmente estuviera ahí. Si, por sorprendente que paresca, ese regalo me ha mantenido en mi cabaña.

La primera vez que oi de Percy Jackson, fue por culpa de mi medio-hermano Ares, quien le explicaba casi con dulzura a Afrodita que tenia asuntos que atender con él. Yo daba de brinquitos, ante la idea de ver a un Semidios como yo.

Percy resulto ser sorprendente, el realmene era un héroe, evitando la guerra entre los 3 grandes, luego salvando a Grover, evitando constantemente que Cronos consiguiera lo que quería. No puedo mentir, me enamoré de él, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Fantaseaba con conocerlo y declararle mi amor. ¡Que infantil!

Entonces Juno comenzó a meter las manos en el asunto de los campamentos, ¡argg! Yo la odiaba realmente por todo eso, pero madre me decía que era necesario, que lo que hacia era para un bien mayor y yo finalmente cedí. No podía ponerme a discutir con mi madre, en especial cuando podía meterse dentro de mi cabeza quitándome los argumentos de mi bando.

— ay, cariño… no puedes hacer nada y lo sabes — solia repetirme una y otra vez, así que con el tiempo lo acepte, acepte mi encierro, sus visitas, mi uso excesivo del Antifaz, me acostumbre a vivir como una ermitaña, mi chispa aventurera se desvanecio y me contentaba con ver a Percy feliz con Annabeth, a Jason junto a Piper, a Hazel y Frank.

Ya no sueño con ser libre, ya no sueño con declararle mi amor a Percy o a Leo. Ya no, se que mi vida es esto. Mi vida es el encierro, se que jamas saldré de aquí. Lo se y eso es en todo lo que puedo pensar mientras observo la colina mestiza.

¿Cómo seria mi vida si estuviera ahí? Me pregunto por un instante y sonrio, me quito el antifaz con cuidado y observo mis manos, palidas y lisas, todo lo contrario a las manos de Annabeth o las chicas de la cabaña de Ares. Yo jamas podría hacer lo que ellas hacen, ese es mi único pensamiento, entonces suena la puerta, alguien a tocado educadamente a mi puerta.

Madre nunca toca a la puerta, ella siempre entra con su sonrisa omnisciente y los brazos abiertos para abrazarme. Es imposible que yo tenga una visita, nadie sabe que existo, madre me ha escondido bien, demasiado bien, ni siquiera las moiras saben que existo, madre ha robado mi hilo de la vida.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto temerosa y la voz me falla, me tiembla como una hojita al viento.

— Alease, abre la puerta — ordena una voz fuerte y grave, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, aquí y en el tártaro, es la voz de Poseidon, el corazón me bombea a toda pastilla en el pecho, corro a la cocina y atrapo un cuchillo con la mano derecha.

No voy a pelear, no voy a defenderme. Voy a seguir la orden de Hera, prefiero la muerte a deshonrarla, ella misma lo ha dicho, me prefiere muerta a que alguien, quien sea me descubra. Ella misma me ha dicho como hacerlo, un corte en el cuello y listo. No es difícil.

— Alease — la voz de Poseidon me hace estremecerme tanto como la puerta, que el dios de los Mares aporrea en un intento de abrirla. La magia de mi madre no soportara mucho, tengo que hacerlo, dirijo el cuchillo a mi cuello y respiro profundo, el filo frio golpea mi cuello, veo la puerta, cierro los ojos aterrorizada y lo hundo en mi piel.

Pero ¡Zaz! De repente el cuchillo ya no esta en mi mano, abro los ojos sorprendida y tiemblo al ver a Poseidon, tamaño humano detenido a un par de pasos de mi. Pierdo el aliento de inmediato, siento que voy a desmayarme y entonces aparece Zeus.

¡Fantastico debe ser Jueves de dos por uno! Porque he sido descubierta por dos dioses en vez de uno. Estoy frita, que Zeus me lance un rayo, porque no quiero saber lo que Hera me hará cuando lo sepa, trago en seco y de pronto Zeus esta frente a mi. ¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido?

— ¿Alease? — Pregunta y me tiembla la boca, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y de nuevo tiemblo, tiemblo como un chihuahua, que vergüenza.

— ¿Señor? — Murmuro y mi cuerpo hace algo extraño, jamas había hecho algo asi, es como si mi cuerpo simplemente supiera que hacer, me doblo por la cintura haciendo una profunda reverencia, bajo la rodilla derecha y espero, no puedo levantar la mirada, mi instinto de supervivencia o algo parecido lo evita.

— Levantate, muchacha — me ordena Poseidon, pero no me muevo, la autoridad es Zeus ¿no? Debería esperar a que el me permita levantarte.

— Obedece a tu tio —ordena Zeus y lo hago, me levanto, mi mirada aun se mantiene en el suelo, tal parece que quieren hacer esto oficial, lo mas seguro es que me llevaran al olimpo, humillaran a mi madre y luego me sentenciaran a muerte, porque yo no debería existir, soy un insulto. — ¿Cuántos años tienes… Alease? — Pregunta y su voz suena especialmente enfadada al decir mi nombre.

— die, dieciocho años — respondo, además de ser un chihuahua, soy tartamuda ¿Podia ser mas vergonzoso?

— ¿Dieciocho años? — comenta Poseidón sorprendido y yo trago en seco, a mi lado suena una pequeña, diminuta, casi inexistente risa, es como un "jaja" contenido, pero que esta lleno de diversión, Zeus se ha reido. Eso es, aquí viene la humillación.

— Hera realmente te ha escondido bien — comenta Zeus y su mano se apoya en mi hombro, lanzando una pequeña corriente eléctrica por mi espina dorsal — Andando — añade empujándome y avanzo, no puedo ni preguntar a donde me van a llevar. — El campamento Mestizo te espera — añade como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y me envaro.

— Perdon, ¿Cómo ha dicho? — dije viendo a Zeus a la cara y el sonrio de lado, se notaba que no era una expresión común en su rostro por que se veía un tanto forzada, como si sus musculos estuvieran haciendo un gran esfuerzo en formarla. — ¿No hay humillación publica y sentencia de muerte?— pregunto sorprendida y la sonrisa se le amplia en el rostro.

— Creo que ya tuviste suficiente castigo — explica pasándome la mano por el cabello como si realmente fuera un chihuahua, hasta el nota mi actitud de perrito pequeño y débil, en respuesta a su contacto, mi cabello se alborota y se esponja.

— No lo entiendo, podrias haber mandado a un semidios por mi… pero han venido ustedes — dije confundida, bien, lo mas seguro es que estoy metiendo la pata al preguntar, pero no puedo evitarlo, dos de los grandes dioses han venido a sacarme de casa-prision. No es normal, debería ser un semidios cualquiera el que estuviera a mi puerta, tal vez cierto hijo de Hefeso que puede lanzar fuego por las manos.

— Ningun semidios podría cumplir esta misión — dijo Poseidon dándome un empujoncito en dirección a la puerta "aquí hay gato encerrado" pensé y entonces di un paso fuera de mi hogar, la niebla se discipo de golpe y vi el lugar donde me encontraba. ¡Dioses olímpicos! Mi madre me había escondido en el tártaro, a eso le llamaba yo estar desesperada. Por un momento estuve a punto de decir que Percy, Annabeth y Nico di Angelo habían sobrevivido al tártaro, pero decidi quedarme callada, no tenia nada en contra de mi liberación.

De pequeña había soñado algo asi, solo que en vez de Zeus y Poseidon, yo me imaginaba a Percy y Annabeth o a Percy y Jason, o a Percy y Leo. Percy siempre estaba en esos sueños, era mi amor platónico.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? — dijo Zeus, definitivamente feliz de haberme dejado sin habla.

— Ninguna… señor — dije y Poseidon se adelantó, tomo mi mano y dejo en ella una perla del color de los ojos de Percy Jackson: aguamarina.

— cuando estes lista, pisa fuerte — dijo y yo asentí, el se aparto y supe de inmediato que iba a tomar su verdadera forma divina para desaparecer de ahí, asi que cerre los ojos y me cubri con el antebrazo. Cuando abri los ojos, ninguno de los dioses se encontraba ahí. Estaba sola con mi perla marina, lance una mirada a mi entorno y vi de reojo como se apartaba una figura oscura: Hades. Incluso él había acudido a mi rescate.

Fue inevitable que me sintiera importante, un segundo después puse la perla bajo mi pie derecho y pise con todas mis fuerzas. Conmigo no llevaba nada mas que el antifaz de ojos de pavorreal.

* * *

Eso es todo, me despido invitandolos a dejar Reviews/Comentarios, pues eso alimenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia. Acepto criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, cartas de amor (?) etc, lo que sea es bien recibido.


	2. Alease: Hablo con Zeus

Hoy es Monday de "Me gusta actualizar en el día menos querido de la semana", por que así es mis queridos Mestizos, las actualizaciones serán los Lunesitos de solecito, (no me pregunten por qué, ni yo sé porque tanta energía en un dia lunes). Me apresurare con la introduccion, por que me duele la espalda y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo sentada ante la compu.

Esta semana he de admitir ha sido probablemente la semana en que recibido mas reviews en toda mi vida (Y miren que no soy tan mala autora), en un capitulo 6 Reviews, eso me anima muchísimo y me anima a continuar, pero el asunto de la respuesta de Reviews va al final, asi que no los entretendré mas y los dejare con Alease.

Advertencia: Percy Jackson and the Olympians y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo escribo con animos de divertirme y divertir a los demás, nadie me paga, nadie me da nada a cambio de escribir, mi único pago son los Reviews.

Sin mas, dejemos a Alease continuar con su historia…

_**Hablo con Zeus**_

Ascendí, literalmente desde las profundidades del infierno hasta la pequeña costa de Long Island, en cuanto el cielo azul apareció ante mi la burbuja en la que habia sido transportada se reventó y lo primero que pensé fue "El agua esta helada", lo siguiente fue que era la primera vez que veía el cielo y sentía el mar sobre mi piel. Luego hice un descubrimiento digno de Colón: No se nadar.

Si, 18 años encerrada en una cabaña tenían esa clase de consecuencias asi que a la desesperada comence a luchar contra la excesiva cantidad de agua que habia a mi alrededor, podía sentir como el agua se colaba por mi boca hasta mis pulmones.

"Alease, hija de Hera, murió ahogada" imagine mi epitafio y sin querer me rei, haciendo que el agua entrara a borbotones hasta mis torpes pulmones que sin mas ni mas aceptaron el liquido. Habia sobrevivido 18 años en el tártaro, pero no podía con algo tan simple como nadar, tendría que haber pensado en eso y habérselo dicho a Poseidon, pero no. No habia tenido ni idea. ¿Y si al final era una forma indirecta de matarme?

Estando tan cerca pero tan lejos de mi sueño dorado, mi ultimo pensamiento conciente fue algo acerca de Percy Jackson, algo tonto como "ayúdame, Percy", lo que yo no supe en ese momento fue que mis palabras viajaron mágicamente hasta la mente de Percy y el corrió a ayudarme, aunque no sabia nada de mi, ni el que demonios hacia en el agua cuando era obvio que no sabia nadar.

¿Alguna vez han comido tanto que les ha dolido el estomago y han sentido como la comida les sube por la garganta? Pues ahogarte es cien veces peor, no solo me dolia el estomago y el pecho, además estaba vomitando constantemente agua salada, me sentía confundida y el mundo entero era un borron, alguien gritó en ingles que llamaran a Quiron, otra persona diferente me pregunto si me encontraba bien, alguien mas suspiro cerca de mi y tosi mas agua salada, probablemente expulsando lo ultimo que quedaba dentro de mis pulmones porque el dolor de pecho disminuyo, parpadee intentando aclarar mi vista y poco a poco todo se aclaró, la primer cosa que vi claramente fueron unos ojos, los ojos de Percy Jackson, sus ojos se parecían demasiado a los de su padre y por eso por un momento me quede perpleja mirándolo como una completa idiota.

— ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó, pero no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta, mi corazón resonaba abrumado en mi pecho y apenas si me dejaba pensar ¿Cuál habia sido su pregunta? ¿Me habia preguntado la hora, el dia o el que estaba haciendo ahí?

— Percy Jackson — alcanze a decir y en mi mente me imagine como ese robotito de Disney que decía "Eeeeva" con una voz rasposa y emocional. Percy me miro extrañado y de pronto una sensación de opresión broto de mi pecho, era culpa, la culpa que sentía porque aun con el tiempo pasado me sentía terriblemente atraída hacia ese muchacho que por cierto tenia una novia, y muy guapa. — Tu padre… el me envio — intente arreglarlo llena de nervios y con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

— bee — oi a un costado y di un respingo, dentro de mi cerebro grite, pero de mi boca no salio ni mu, me volvi hacia la derecha y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Grover, que me veía embelezado, de la misma manera en que solia ver a Artemisa. — Ejem, quiero decir ¿Qué? — dijo engrosando su voz y no pude evitar sonreir.

— Poseidon me ha enviado a… aquí — explique dándome cuenta de que habia mas personas ahí de las que yo pensaba, habia un par de chicos hijos de Ares, unas cuantas ninfas, unos sátiros y ahí estaba Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank y Leo, el corazón se me paro en este ultimo durante una milésima de tiempo.

— A un lado — ordeno la voz de Quiron y mis ojos volaron de las figuras de los presentes a él — Tienen que dejarla respirar — añadió y mi cuerpo se tenso, ahora sabia como se sentían los animales de los circos pues todos me miraban con curiosidad, como si esperaran que hiciera alguna clase de malabar. — ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? — pregunto con suavidad, tendiéndome la mano para levantarme, tome su mano y con lentitud me levante.

— Mi nombre es Alease hija de…— me corte antes de decir el nombre de Hera, se suponía que nadie debía de saberlo, el que hubiese escapado de mi prisión no significaba que yo hubiese dejado de ser la vergüenza de mi madre — Zeus — complete y el cielo bramo formando un rugido que reconoci como un trueno, pero que llego a mi de una manera diferente, me llego como una voz clara que reconocí de inmediato.

"No mientas" era el mismísimo Zeus quien me regañaba, alce la mirada al cielo claro y azul, arrugue el entrecejo e impulsivamente respondi, olvidándome por completo que estaba ante semidioses, ninfas, faunos y un Quiron.

— ¡No voy a decirlo! — le grite al cielo y las nubes comenzaron a juntarse y supe su respuesta, un clásico de los padres "No me hables asi" — Crei que habias dicho que ya habia tenido suficiente castigo — agregue cruzándome de brazos y hubo un nuevo gruñido, que se tradujo en un "no me provoques, jovencita".

— ¿Tu, acabas de hablar con mi padre? — la voz de Jason Grace atravesó mi enfado y me golpeo con la realidad ¡Acababa de hablar con Zeus!

— Pues, Si… ¿Con quien mas estaría hablando? — dije y supe de inmediato que realmente era un bicho raro, por el rabillo del ojo distinguí que Quiron se habia apartado y me veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, me volvi hacia él y esta vez lei a la perfeccion su expresión. Él lo sabía. Sabía quién era mi madre. — No, por favor — suplique y su mirada se ablando.

— Zeus, no es tu padre — aclaro y apesumbrada baje la mirada, los ojos de los demás seguían cada uno de mis movimientos, no necesitaba verlos para saberlo, una parte de mi simplemente lo sabia, era como un sexto sentido.

— Bien, Zeus no es mi padre — acepte y de inmediato sentí que Zeus se alegraba de oírme decir la verdad. — ¿Podemos dejarlo en que me llamo Alease? — le pregunte a Quirón y el asintó, probablemente comprendiendo que nadie debía saber quien era mi madre.

— Me basta con saber tu nombre — dijo Percy acercándose a mi — Creo que ya sabes que soy percy Jackson y ellos son.. — dijo con una amplia sonrisa y le correspondi sonriendo, luego dirigio su mirada a Annabeth y supe que quería presentarme a sus amigos, pero me adelante emocionada.

— Tu novia Annabeth, hija de Atenea, Jason hijo de Zeus, Piper, novia de Jason, hija de Afrodita, Hazel hija de Ha…Plutón — me corregi rápidamente — Frank, novio de Hazel, hijo de Marte y Leo, hijo de Hefeso —

— Cof,cof, novio de Calipso, cof — añadió Leo y no pude evitar reirme con algo de tristeza, ahora que lo recordaba eso era cierto, después de la pelea con Gea, Leo habia liberado a Calipso de su maldición y la habia llevado al campamento Mestizo, vaya suerte la mia, los dos chicos de mis sueños estaban estúpidamente enamorados de sus novias y yo no podía odiarlos por eso, de hecho me alegraba por ellos.

— cierto, Leo, novio de Calipso, hijo de Hefeso — corregí y lleno de orgullo Leo saco el pecho y se irguió en toda su estatura, no pude evitar reirme un poco.

— Sabes mucho acerca de… nosotros — comentó Annabeth con algo de incomodidad y supe que a ella no le agradaba en lo mas minimo que supiera tanto, tenia ciertas sospechas sobre mi, lo veía en sus ojos color tormenta.

—Eso es porque mi familiar divino me regalo esto — digo mostrándole el antifaz de ojos de Pavorreal — Me permite ver todo lugar que le pida…— comence

— Annabeth, podras interrogarla luego — interfirió Quirón y mis ojos fueron hasta él, su expresión decía algo asi como "Tienes mucho que explicar Jovencita", aunque no era en tono de regaño, sino más bien de curiosidad. — Tengo que hablar con ella a solas — agrego y todos los campistas comenzaron a apartarse, incluidos los siete semidioses de la profecía, cuando nos quedamos solos, los ojos de Quirón me escrutaron. — No crei que vivirá para ver esto — dijo con sinceridad, yo me rasque el brazo inquieta, ahí estaba de nuevo mi instinto suicida, ese que gritaba en el fondo de mi cerebro algo como "¡Ahora! ¡lánzate al agua y acaba con el suplicio!".

— Supongo que nadie creyo que esto pasaría — dije observándolo con atención, desde la punta del cabello humano hasta las puntas de su cola caballuna, en definitiva Quirón se me antojaba como un gigante, debía de ser dos veces de mi estatura o algo asi, no es que yo sea una enana, pero en realidad soy bajita para mi edad.

— Tu, eres idéntica a tu madre — comenta de repente dejándome sorprendida.

¿Yo parecerme a mi madre? ¡No por favor! Ella tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, es una hipócrita y engreída que cree que puede manipular todo a su antojo, es como una cria mañosa y consentida, que no soporta que nadie le diga no a sus caprichos. Esta bien, tal vez (solo tal vez) exagero pero. Es asi como todos la han conocido, no es como si ellos pudieran verla en su papel de madre consentidora, dulce y agradable.

— oh, gracias creo —respondí tras un silencio que debió de parecer eterno, a mi lado Quirón se rio, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa, casi tanto como cuando Zeus se rio débilmente en mi cabaña.

— Me refiero a físicamente — añadió, probablemente notando mi expresión de desanimo, pero eso solo logro hacerme dudar aun mas de si hablaba con la verdad. Hera es hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado, sus ojos son grandes, expresivos tanto para el amor como para el odio, sus labios son voluptuosos y preciosos, su piel palida, pero con un suave color de vitalidad, su nariz es como un monumento a la nariz perfecta. ¡Vamos es una diosa! Y yo… yo soy Alease, mi cabello también es largo, pero su color es castaño claro, o por lo menos eso pensaba, ahora parada bajo la luz solar me doy cuenta de que es color miel, sobre mi rostro no se absolutamente nada, Hera jamas me ha permitido tener un espejo, decía que mi reflejo podía volverme estúpida, como a las hijas de Afrodita. — Quisiera saber mas de ti, como es posible que no hayas sido descubierta, como haz crecido — dice y yo suelto un suspiro, lo veo y dirijo mi mirada al firmamento, que es mas hermoso de lo que nunca habia imaginado, Quirón avanza y yo lo sigo, mientras paseamos, le cuento sobre mi vida, sobre mi octavo cumpleaños, como desde pequeña habia intentado escapar pero siempre terminaba perdida entre la niebla, como mi madre me chantajeaba y todas esas cosas que eran importantes.

¡Le hablo de todo! Hasta el momento exacto en que los tres grandes me han salvado o condenado, dependiendo del lado en que se vea, durante todo el rato muevo las manos y me interno en mis recuerdos, cuando termino, nos encontramos ante la cabaña número dos, la cabaña de Hera.

— ¿Por qué me has apartado de los demás? — pregunté al ver aquella estructura magnificente que se suponía solo debía de ser honorifica.

— Necesitaba confirmar mi sospecha, además salir del tártaro extenua a cualquiera — dice con una sonrisa calida que me hace recordar a mi madre diciéndome "Alease regaliz" — Ademas te has ahogado, no creo que tengas mucha energía — continuo y por sorprendente que parezca, me di cuenta de que tenia razón, estaba cansada y mis musculos gemían como gatitos bajo la lluvia.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? — pregunté curiosa, y bostecé, dándole a Quirón una panorámica de mi dentadura.

— Tengo buenos ojos, como tu — dijo, levante una ceja a punto de preguntarle a que se referia pero la idea de que habia una cama calentita y seca esperándome me hizo callar, habia estado pasando frio estando empapada, pero no me habia quejado debido a la emoción, ahora que no tenia adrenalina en las venas, no solo sentía frio, sentía que me congelaba. — Entra a la cabaña, encontraras una muda de ropa y comida — explico y paso una mano sobre mi cabeza, tal como antes lo habia hecho Zeus, esta vez mi cabello se mantuvo quieto, nada de electricidad desbordante ni cabellos estáticos. Obediente, me dirigí a la puerta y la abri, Quirón espero a que entrara y finalmente se fue trotando en dirección a la casa grande.

La Cabaña de Hera por dentro resultaba aun mas sorprendente que por fuera, el suelo estaba hecho de mármol, con columnas Jonicas a cada cierto espacio, habia solamente dos camas como si las hubieras colocado ahí solo por compromiso, al fondo habia una estatua de Hera, con una toga blanca idéntica a la que yo estaba usando, frente a ella estaba una mesa con un mantelito, la clase de mesa que me recordaba vagamente a Alicia en el país de las maravillas ¿Quién habia puesto eso ahí? ¿Con quien se suponía que iba a tomar el té? ¿Con la estatua?

Lanzando un breve suspiro, volvi la vista a la cama que habia a mi derecha, alguien habia dejado ahí una playera naranja con la leyenda de "Campamento Mestizo" junto a un Pegaso, sin dudar de mi soledad me desvestí. ¡Adios vestido helénico, hola playera del campamento! Me libre no con cierta dificultad del bracier y me envolví en una toalla blanca para secarme lo que me quedaba de agua, después de todo no era Percy para no mojarme después de una buena zambullida en el mar, tome la playera del campamento, me la meti por la cabeza y noté que además alguien me habia dejado ropa interior, con un breve sonrojo mi único pensamiento fue que esperaba que hubiese sido una chica a quien le toco llevarme aquello, me quite mi ultima antigua prenda y me puse la nueva, estaba apunto de ponerme el short que aun estaba sobre la cama cuando vi la comida.

¡Era una hamburguesa de verdad! Con papitas fritas y refresco incluido, salte sobre la cama recordándome que no tenia nada de malo comer sin pantaloncillos, Hera no estaba aquí para regañarme, por lo menos no realmente, me dije dándole una mirada a la estatua, finalmente volvi la mirada a la comida y tome la hamburguesa.

El primer mordisco fue como probar el cielo, el sabor exploto en mi boca, cátsup, mayonesa, tomate, cebolla, la carne, el pan, todo en conjunto me supo a pura gloria, el bocado bajo por mi esófago hasta mi estomago y de repente, escuche algo, un paso, el sonido de un zapato contra el mármol, pero no podía haber nadie mas ahí conmigo, estaba sola y la puerta no habia sonado, me levante de la cama de un salto y alcance un tenedor, que alguien habia puesto ahí por pura cortesía, lo empuñe en mi mano derecha y camine al fondo de la habitacion, sentí que la Estatua me seguía con la mirada y me temi encontrar a Hera, en vez de eso me encontré a otra persona, un chico alto, de cabello castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro, ojos negros como la oscuridad y piel palida, casi cadavérica.

Nico Di Angelo.

3 Ya apareció Nico. 3 *se emociona como Fan*

Bueno, como he dicho antes el espacio final es para responder Reviews, así que aquí vamos…

GhostlyWritter: 3 ¡Gracias, que lindo! Que bueno que te guste, a mi la idea me habia estado rondando como tigre, muchisimas gracias por tu Review, yo también te amo, un beso.

Akane-chan: Siguiente capitulo ¡YA SUBIDO! Gracias, gracias *pone sonrisa de dentífrico* ahh si, hera es una desgraciada, me pregunto en que pensaba… ¡Gracias por el review! No sé por qué pero te imagino, gritando indignada y haciendo escándalo, lo cual por cierto, me encanta. Me hace sentir que hago bien algo.

guestgirl: ¿Qué le paso? Pues, aun nada. Habras de seguir leyendo. ¡Gracias por preguntar, me encanta que pregunten! 3

ThefhithaStarkDeJackson1: Muchisimas gracias, me siento halagada y sobre leer tu fanfic, estare encantada, solo deja que me haga de un espacio, pues no solo soy autora aquí en , soy autora original, autodidacta entre otros, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo te leere complacida.

Scds98: Si, creo que hay varias razones para evitar escribir sobre una hija de Hera, va bastante en contra de lo escrito por Riordan y hay que darle coco para no hecharlo a perder, yo espero no hecharlo a perder. ¡Gracias! Claro que la seguire, no tengo intenciones de dejar esta historia tirada. ¡Un beso!

ELI.J2: Que bueno que te guste, espero contar contigo para decirme que te ha parecido este capitulo y actualizo semanalmente, para que en vez de que me lancen tomatazos, me los regalen para hacer ensalada (Amo la ensalada 3 [?])

Bueno, ¡terminamos! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, bombardazos, amenazas, troyanos, tomatazos o ensaladas (Insistire con el asunto de mi amor a la ensalda de tomate xD), en fin, nos leemos el próximo capitulo y no olviden comentarme que creen que está haciendo Nico ahí, porque prometo que no es coincidencia que este ahí.


	3. Nico

Mo, mo... momo... Monday of Daughter of Hera~

Buenas tardes, buenas noches e incluso buena madrugada para todos ustedes que me estan leyendo, este esun nuevo capitulo de The Daughter of Hera. Estoy muy feliz por todos los comentarios que me han enviado y claro porque estoy de vacaciones (aunque basicamente llevo todo el año de vacaciones pero shhh) en la capital de mi bello pais (México), hogar de los tacos mas ricos, los seven eleven y claro una arquitectura bellisima por la que Annabeth moriria (merp, no estoy segura de eso ultimo, pero a mi me encanta la arquitectura de la ciudad).

Bueno para este capitulo, me tarde casi 3 horas y durante todo ese tiempo me la pase escuchando una sola cancion: "Afraid" de The neighbourhood, un grupo que recien descubro, asi que les recomiendo escuchar la cancion, por que siento que queda mucho con Nico, la segunda cancion que recomiendo es Sweater Weather igual de The Neighbourhood, que de alguna manera tendra mucho que ver con la historia, igual hay un monton de canciones que me gustan para la historia, pero se las mencionare mas adelante, para no saturarlos con mi musica.

Como sea, no los entretengo mas, por que este capitulo estará narrado por mi Semidios favorito (No Percy, no eres tu)...

* * *

Nico

Ser un hijo de Hades no es fácil, mi olor es atrae irremediablemente a los monstruos, lo cual signfica que fuera del campamento soy como un letrero luminoso con la leyenda "Comida Gratis, aquí", los monstruos se aparecen por todas partes y con las formas mas inesperadas del mundo. Ven ese gatito al final de la calle, que esta jugando con una bola de estambre, pues aparta la mirada embelezada, porque eso es un gato infernal, creado hace unos cuantos años por error, cuando uno de los esbirros de Cronos enterro dientes de un tigre dientes de sable en un intento de conseguir otra clase de dientes.

Bien, ya puedes volver la mirada al gatito (Adelante, suspira que el bicho es una monada) porque esa es mi presa. Veras hay cosas que no deberían salirse del Tartaro y una de ellas es ese estúpido gato, por el cual mi padre me ha enviado, es peor que un dolor de cabeza.

Acercandome silenciosamente, desenfundo mi espada. Esto se ve ridículo ¿cierto? Pero esta es la parte verdaderamente buena, por que el gato se vuelve a verme como si hubiera olido el metal estigio, sisea arrugando el rostro y su tamaño comienza a duplicarse, si antes era mono, ahora es aceptable llamarle monstruo porque sus dientes han crecido tanto como su antepasado, dientes de sable, su musculatura es digna del minotauro y sus garras con mas grandes que mi cara.

Estupido gato. Pienso enfadado cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, nervioso. Es inevitable estar nervioso cuando te enfrentas a un Dientes de sable que te duplica en peso y tamaño, el animal ruge como diciendo "déjame en paz" pero, avanzo hacia el blandiendo la espada y el animal me lanza zarpazos que apenas si puedo evitar y en el caso del ultimo, detenerlo con mi espada, empujo su pesada pata a un lado y ruedo sobre mi costado antes de que su hocico me alcance.

Levanta la pata dispuesto a pisarme como a una hormiga, pero logro apartarme con un giro hacia adelante, lanzo una estocada, pero el animal la esquiva, me levanto del suelo todo lo rápido que puedo y el tigre se lanza sobre mi, sus enormes patas se clavan en mis hombros rompiendome la chamarra de aviador, suelto un quejido al sentir como las garras se clavan en mi piel pero levanto mi espada, clavándosela en el pecho, la giro como al pomo de una puerta y con lo ultimo de mi fuerza rasgo su vientre, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

3 Puntos para Mi, 0 para los tigres. Y eso significa que soy libre de mis labores como hijo de Hades y vuelve a comenzar mi problema de bocadillo andante, me saco la cantimplora del bolsillo y tomo un sorbo de ambrosia antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia las sombras con una sola idea en mente, el campamento mestizo. Ya he tenido suficiente del exterior, merezco un buen descanso, un cama suave y una almohada, asi que me fundo con las sombras y siento como la sensación de frialdad y vueltas se instala en mi estómago al transpórtame atreves de ellas.

El abrazo de la oscuridad me brinda tranquilidad, pero antes de lo esperado soy lanzado a la luz, que me enceguece en su primer instancia, veo a todas partes buscando una respuesta a la pregunta dentro mi cabeza "¿Dónde diablos estoy?", pero no encuentro respuesta, me aferro a mi espada esperando lo peor, pues hay ciertos monstruos que terminan atrayéndome a las sombras de su hogar, en vez de llevarme a donde deseo, avanzo lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, buscando volver a las sombras, pero estoy mas débil de lo que creia, las garras de ese tigre penetraron mas profundo de lo esperado.

Giro el rostro en busca de una señal de donde me encuentro y de pronto me encuentro parado frente a una estatua de Hera, mi diosa menos favorita, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ella nos ha puesto a mi y otros semidioses en verdaderos problemas.

— ¿Nico di Angelo? — interrumpe mis pensamientos una voz y mi cuerpo entero se estremece, la voz suena dulce y amable, demasiado amable, casi contenta. Me giro sobre mis talones blandiendo mi espada, pero me detengo de golpe al ver que lo que se encuentra detrás de mí no es un monstruo, sino una muchacha. — ¡oh dioses! Estás herido — dice ella avanzando en mi dirección y me quedo ahí petrificado observándola.

La chica ante mi tiene unos hermosos ojos avellana, con un centro castaño hasta un color verde-azulado, su nariz es respingada y pequeña, lo cual me hace pensar en una duendecilla, sus labios son generosos y agraciados, de un saludable color rosa, sus pomulos son altos y le brindan un toque aristocrático, por ultimo su rostro al completo esta coronado por unos cabellos castaños dorados, lacios y ondulados, largos hasta cintura. Es mas hermosa que la misma Afrodita, Hera o cualquier otra diosa.

Ella camina hacia mi, ignorando el hecho de que va precariamente vestida y doy un paso atrás. No es posible tanta belleza, tiene que haber un truco, levanto mi espada y le apunto.

— Quedate donde estas — Mi voz suena ronca y agresiva, pero ella no se detiene, lanzo un mandoble, una advertencia y siento como mi espada corta la perfecta piel de su mejilla, ella hace una mueca pero no deja de avanzar, me muestra sus manos, en una de ellas lleva un tenedor de plata que deja caer.

— No voy a hacerte daño — me dice avanzando con las manos levantas en son de paz, pero es justo lo que un monstruo diría justo antes de lanzarte un mordisco. — ¡Nico! — ella reclama mi atención y de pronto me pregunto cuanto tiempo he estado retrocediendo, mi espalda choca finalmente con la pared y la mano me tiembla, ella avanza hasta quedar frente a mi espada y la toma entre sus manos desnudas, lucho contra su agarre, pero ella parece decidida.

Veo la sangre caer de sus manos y mi corazón se encoge, el cielo retumba a lo lejos haciéndome perder la concentración sobre mi espada, que me es arrancada con un repentino tirón. Oigo el metal repicar contra el suelo y sus manos caen sobre mi, me obligan a sentarme en el suelo, ella comienza a hablar en griego antiguo, pero solo entiendo una parte, en la cual parece que me esta regañando por mi descuido, suena como mi madre cuando era pequeño, diciéndome que fuese mas cuidadoso, que la ropa no crecia en los arboles y que aunque lo hiciera, no significaba que podía desgarrarme la ropa por andar jugando en el patio.

— Veneno — entiendo una nueva palabra de su vocabulario y lo siguiente son sus manos sobre las solapas de mi chamarra, ella me la quita entre tirones y mas regaños, intento preguntarle qué demonios se cree que hace, pero mi lengua se siente reseca e inútil, asi que me quedo callado mientras ella se ocupa en terminar de desvestirme de la cintura para arriba, lo cual se siente extraño. No soy un crio que necesite ayuda para vestirse o desvestirse como es el caso, soy un hijo de Hades — ¿has tomado ambrosia? — me pregunta en un perfecto ingles y no puedo evitar pensar que esa pregunta es idiota, ¡por supuesto que he bebido Ambrosia! gruño en un intento de comunicarselo y ella parece captarlo, sus manos (endemoniadamente suaves) tocan mis hombros heridos, siendo como sus delicados y largos dedos bordean las heridas que me ha dejado el gato, "Hey, eso duele" pienso pero, intento no quejarme, ella presiona sobre una de las heridas haciéndome maldecir mentalmente. — Lo siento, lo siento — me pide disculpas viéndome a los ojos, lo cual me extraña, nadie suele verme directo a los ojos, todos evitan mirarme los ojos, como si en ellos encontraran algo terrorífico, pero ella lo hace. — es veneno de Basilisco , la Ambrosia puede contener la expansión dentro de las venas y arterias, pero debo extraerlo directamente de la herida — me explica con suavidad como si eso pudiera apasiguar el dolor, mi cerebro de pronto me entrega una imagen de unos momentos atras, el estupido gato habia estado jugando con algo, ahora sabia que se trataba de un Basilisco, vaya monada de gato. Al ver que no puedo decir nada se inclina sobre mi hombro izquierdo, y me tenso al completo al sentir su aliento sobre mi piel, quiero apartarme de ella, no quiero que este tan cerca de mi, pero mi cuerpo no me responde. Su aliento calido choca contra mi piel y siento como sus labios se cierran sobre una de las heridas.

Ella aspira extrayendo la sangre de mis heridas y yo siento como el mundo entero se retuerce y gira como un torbellino, una de sus manos alcanza la mia con suavidad y tras un largo instante comienzo a presionarle la mano. Repite su tarea una y otra vez, escupiendo a un lado de mi de vez en cuando. Al alcanzar mi hombro derecho estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. La mitad de mis sentidos han regresado a la normalidad y puedo sentir con claridad la calidez de su cuerpo. Una pregunta comienza a rondar por mi cabeza y ella la responde como si la hubiese dicho en voz alta.

— Mi nombre es Alease, soy una semidiosa — se presenta con una sonrisa manchada de sangre y no puedo si no sentirme molesto conmigo mismo, ella antes parecía un ser celestial y ahora era como una Empoussai, pero no lo es, sus piernas son níveas, de carne y hueso — No te preocupes, ya casi termino — añade conciliadora y vuelve a su labor, entre sorbo y sorbo de sangre mi conciencia flaquea, lucho contra el sueño, pero finalmente me quedo inconciente, no sin antes maldecirme por ser tan torpe.

En mis sueños, estoy en el inframundo, pero esta vez no es como en las otras, no soy un simple visitante, soy una mas de las almas que ahí vagan, mi piel es literalmente transparente y puedo ver a través de ella el resto del paisaje inhóspito que es el reino de mi padre, pura oscuridad, sombras y muerte. Genial. Sé que los Mestizos tenemos sueños premonitorios o de hechos que están pasando actualmente, asi que esto es extraño, camino de un lado a otro en busca de una respuesta al por que estoy soñandome muerto, pero no hay nada… tal vez este sueño sea la excepción que confirma la regla, por lo menos eso pienso hasta que una luz a lo lejos, me hace entrecerrar los ojos, la luz avanza iluminando el pastizal y comienzo a ver un color que no existe en el inframundo: verde. El pasto revive al paso de la luz, las almas se mueven rápidamente en su dirección.

La luz continua moviéndose, se acerca en mi dirección, parpadeo buscando aclarar mi vista y entonces la veo. Es esa chica, Alease. Ella resplandece como una lamparita, pero parece perdida, sus ojos son acuosos y parece que hechara a llorar de un momento a otro.

"Nico" murmura observando a todas partes, sus manos se unen sobre la curva de su pecho "Nico" Insiste alzando la voz, las almas se arremolinan a su alrededor como si no quisieran dejarla pasar "Nico" solloza mi nombre y sus ojos se posan en mi, echa a correr hacia mi pero sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerza no logra acercarse. Sus pies ridículamente pequeños y descalzos tropiezan con un guijarro, cae arrodillada con los ojos inundados por las lagrimas, pequeños sollozos se le escapan de la boca y todo lo que quiero hacer es callar ese sonido infernal, camino hacia ella, pero briznas de pasto se enredan en mis pies impidiéndome avanzar.

— Jamas debí traer a esa niña al mundo — oigo de pronto las lamentaciones de Hera y me veo transportado al palacio de mi padre, todo es oscuro y tenebroso, a lo que estoy perfectamente acostumbrado, lo único extraño es el brillo luminiscente que proviene de la estancia continua a la que estoy, me asomo solo para confirmar que se trata de la Reina de los Dioses y la veo ante mi padre, caminando como una leona enjaulada de un lado a otro.

— No entiendo aun así, lo que haces aquí, hermana — Dice mi padre observándola atentamente, como si de pronto le fuese a salir una segunda cabeza o mejor, que se fuese a morir ahí mismo por la pura rabia.

— Quiero pedirte que acabes con ella, es una vergüenza para mi — admite deteniéndose de golpe — Quiero que mates a Alease — Pide muy amablemente y con toda la cortesía que una diosa como ella es capaz, Hades abre la boca para responderle, pero no alcanzo a oir su respuesta, soy arrancado del palacio de Hades a una cabaña, donde Hera me observa con el entrecejo arrugado, pero es solo su estatua y yo estoy despatarrado a sus pies, sin playera y con una mano femenina sobre mi abdomen.

Una mano femenina, que parece pertenecer a la hija de Hera. Sí, una hija de Hera, "yupi" ya puedo decir que he visto de todo. Apoyando las manos en el suelo me obligo a sentarme y a apartar la mano de Alease de mi, como si tuviera la peste o algo parecido, ella se revuelve en el suelo, acomodándose como si de hecho estuviera en una cama mullida y extremadamente agradable, se acomoda una mano bajo la cabeza como si fuera su almohada. No pude evitar suspirar fastidiado, el ruido me resulto nimio, apenas perceptible, pero eso parecio suficiente para despertar a Alease.

— ¡Estoy despierta, no te enfades madre! — dijo alarmada, aun con un pie en el mundo de los sueños, se restregó el ojo derecho en un ademan rápido y no pude evitar reirme débilmente de ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como si nunca hubiese escuchado a nadie reírse, la comisura de sus labios aun estaba manchada de sangre, aunque si me esforzaba lo suficiente podía pensar que se trataba de jarabe de cereza. — estas despierto — dijo sorprendida y me quedo claro que no era una lumbrera. — Recien despierto, no me juzgues — se quejo ella parpadeando ensoñolada, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

— No dije nada — me defendí, ella sonrio.

— Ah, pero lo pensaste — dijo guiñándome un ojo, lo cual me hizo arrugar el entrecejo, haciéndome dudar de si ella podría leer la mente — ¡oh, no te enfades! — se apresuro a decir — no leo la mente, solo… tengo buenos ojos — añadió bajando cada vez mas la voz, hasta que solo fue un murmullo, como si acabara de descubrir algo importante, luego recordó que yo seguía aquí con ella y se sonrojo avergonzada — Me estas viendo — definitivamente no era hija de Atenea, decía demasiadas cosas obvias, por supuesto que la veía, no estaba ciego, ella estaba ahí frente a mi vestida como una mestiza mas del campamento, con el cabello revuelto y solamente usando dos prendas. Fue cuando llegue a esa conclusión que comprendí la acusación y aparte la mirada. Bien, puedo tener 18 años pero nunca he visto a una chica desnuda. Probablemente esto sea lo mas cercano que voy a tener por el resto de mi vida.

— Lo siento — dije avergonzado

— Ire a cambiarme, no mires — ordeno sonando como su madre, se levanto del suelo, instintivamente levante la mirada y mis ojos se quedaron en sus piernas, blancas y perfectamente torneadas, mi mirada quiso ir mas arriba, pero me obligue a apartarla, ella camino hasta una de las camas, se quitó la playera del campamento y esta vez si que levante la mirada, su delicada espalda quedó expuesta y por un momento la compare con la luna, con la porcelana y con duraznos maduros, por su brillantez, su aspecto fino y lo suave que debía de ser al tacto. — Nico di Angelo, eres un pervertido — dijo ella viéndome por encima de su hombro y trague en seco.

— Soy un chico, ¿que esperabas? — Me sorprendo respondiéndole y ella masculla en griego que tal vez Artemisa tiene razón con referencia a los hombres, lo cual me hace enfadar. ¿una mirada y ya soy igual que todos? ¿Pues cuantos la han espiado mientras se cambiaba?

— Andando, necesitas descanso — me dice volviendo a acercarse a mi, esta vez decentemente vestida con playera, pantaloncillos cortos y dos piezas de ropa interior incluida (No es que me haya fijado en su sujetador), se inclina a mi lado y me hace pasarle un brazo encima de los hombros.

— Puedo caminar solo — le digo orgulloso y ella se rie, al tiempo que me ayuda a levantarme.

— Normalmente, lo harias, pero creo que aun a quedado veneno… nada mortal — explica toda sabihonda y me doy cuenta de cuan poco estoy apoyándome en mis pies, ella casi me lleva en volandas, lo cual resulta molesto, pero decido no decir nada, ella ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de la fuerza que tiene, pues su expresión demuestra que no hace ningún esfuerzo. — No te preocupes, no le dire a nadie de lo de hoy — me siento en la cama frente a la que se estaba cambiando — ¿Quieres comer algo? — me pregunta ofreciéndome su comida y niego con la cabeza — Necesitas comer — insiste acercándome la hamburguesa. Vale acepto que estoy herido, que necesito reposo, pero no necesito que me alimente, asi que tomo la comida y le pego un mordisco enorme, con tal de hacer que deje de andar como mama Águila con un ojo sobre mí.

Una hamburguesa, 34 papitas fritas y un refresco después me di cuenta de que Alease se había quedado dormida en la cama contigua, haciendo un esfuerzo me levante de mi lugar y fui hasta ella, mi mano viajo por espacio entre nosotros, se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios, limpió cuidadosamente los residuos de sangre en ella y Alease, volvió a ser la criatura celestial como la había visto varias horas antes. Demasiado hermosa para ser real, demasiado buena para ser real.

* * *

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por que a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Sobre el gato infernal, algunos puede que no lo recuerden pero en el libro tres si no me equivoco, alguien (no recuedo quien) entierra colmillos de diente de sable, en un intento de imitar los metodos de Cadmus (Enterro dientes de dragon para devolverlos a la vida o algo asi), en respuesta consigue tigresitos bebe, uno de ellos vuelve a aparecer en "Casa de Hades", como "Little Bob" si no me equivoco. Estas criaturas, son relativamente nuevas, asi que hacen un poco mas de destrozos, si no mal recuerdo Nico explica que el "estupido gato" estaba jugando con algo antes de que él lo atrapara, ese algo era un basilisco, asi que de ahi sale el asunto del veneno, que se quedo en sus bonitas y peludas patitas. xD

Pero ahora bien, vamos a la seccion de los Reviews~

guestgirl: Sabes, no habia pensado en eso, en como Hera fue descubierta, asi que lo estuve pensando durante horas (Me desvele el dia que recibi tu comentario) y llegue a la conclusion de que fue Themis, la encarnacion del orden divino, quien la descubrio y decidio decirle a los tres grandes. Claro, esto se leera mas detallado en los proximos capitulos :3

ELI.J2: Dear, lei esta pregunta dos o tres veces entre los comentarios y la respuesta es: no, Nico no es Gay en este ff. (Que conste en el acta que no tengo nada contra la homosexualidad) Mi Teoria es que Nico se siente atraido hacia Percy, pero eso no lo define en cuanto a sus preferencias, yo no creo que a Nico le gusten los chicos en general, a el le gusta solo y especificamente Percy, de momento por supuesto. ¡TOMATE! ¡Que rico! Mandame un par de Burguers~, asi que publico el Miercoles. OK...NO.

GhostlyWritter: Veras, el Zeus de mi cabeza estuvo a punto de incinerarla de un Rayaso, pero luego le baje los animos y la dejo vivir (Ja!), yo espero que este cap estuviera tan bueno como te lo imaginabas. Un besote, nos leemos!

kyoko666: Muchisimas gracias guapa, ¡oh! Dioses, no planeo dejar esto inconcluso, puede que mas adelante me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero no voy a abandonar. Sobre Hera, uff... ¡HERA! Ella tiene sus ases bajo la manga y aunque se trata de su carne y sangre, su deseo de venganza es mas fuerte asi que no puedo asegurar nada. Una porra para los instintos suicidas de Alease :) son todo un exito xD jajaja, bueno, no pero si, mas adelante demostraran ser mas fuertes y mas problematicos, asi que no te olvides de ellos.

RazelJackson: *llorando como maria magdalena de la pura emocion* Gracias, Gracias, me siento super mega halagada *se suena los mocos* Sobre Nico, Insistire con el asunto de que le gustaba percy y nada mas, para mi Nico es Percysexual o algo asi, pero aqui va a cambiar poquito a poco, por que no puede quedarse estancado. Sobre Alease, bueno, Nico la describe para tu deleite y el mio. Cierto, Hera es guapa, no entiendo por que Zeus se la pasa engañandola, si le hiciera mas hijos ella no seria tan amargada LoL.

aaron95: Dear, los capitulos estaran saliendo todos los lunes, a menos que me enferme o haya fuerzas mayores que me impidan escribir. Sobre Hera/Juno, bueno no esta reaccionando demasiado bien.

Akane-chan: ¡Jajajajaja! merp, no pude evitar esa frase xD Que bueno que te guste, yo estoy encantada de escribirlo. Nos leemos~

7 reviews, y todos son hermosos, estare esperando los siguientes ansiosa. Wish me Luck, mañana estare entrando al quirofano y se que saldre viva por que DEBO saber que piensan de mi historia. Los amo, son unos excelentes lectores, les mando miles de besos y abrazos.

Con cariñisimo.

Liss Bernetlyss.


End file.
